


CrazyMew37's Pokemon Party

by CrazyMew37



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMew37/pseuds/CrazyMew37
Summary: A Collection of Pokemon Stories, Oneshots, and Tales made by CrazyMew37
Kudos: 2





	1. Collection Info

Hello! I'm a new user here, and I am deciding to make a complication of items! It can range from parodies, shipping stories/one-shots, and more! I'd like to take requests as well, as long as I can keep it at a PG-13 rating (I'm uncomfortable with making stuff like lemons and some gore). Now, I shall note that I don't know some things about Pokemon, and I will tell you that I prefer doing manga/game stories with trainers, and not anime. I hope you can enjoy this complication!


	2. The Umbreons of Ilex Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my first story, it will be about a strange guy named Silver who lives on the outskirts of Azalea Town. Silver is known for his weird, navy and beige colored nose/snout. Because of this, Silver gets bullied and made fun of by the citizens of Azalea, causing him to run away to Ilex Forest, where he meets three starving Half-Umbreons. I hope you enjoy the story!

“Hey look, it’s the Snout Man!” A guy yelled.

“Yeah, what’cha doin’ here? Lookin’ for a berry round’ here to grab with your Phanpy trunk?” Another person shouted.

“Ugh, not again…” Silver muffled to himself, as he was looking for some berries at a market.

Silver was known in Azalea Town for his strange-looking nose, being long and thin instead of the round, short noses regular people had. Its color was a dark navy on the top side, while the bottom side was painted a light yellow, instead of the same skin color you’d expect on someone. Local residents mercilessly teased Silver just because of his abnormal snout, and the poor guy was just about at his breaking point.

“This should be good for dinner.” Silver thought to himself, grabbing a couple of Rawst Berries and putting them in a clear bag.

“What, you aren’t gonna munch it with your muzzle?” Somebody teased, causing Silver to snap.

“Munch with my Muzzle, eh?” Silver asked, facing the guy. “How about you munch this!”

Silver took the berries out of the bag and threw it at the man, straight in the face. “Ow!” The person groaned. “Why you little…”

Silver saw the man starting to approach him in a fighting stance. “Want to fight, Farfetch’d?”

“Uhhh…” Silver paused. He was honestly a coward, despite his decent build and quick reactions. Silver responded by pacing off, dropping the berries.

“Looks like he’s not just an outcast with that Porygon-Like nose of his, but a Skitty-Cat as well!” The dude sneered, with everyone at the store giggling from what he said.

Silver then ran to his house, locking the door. “I’ve had enough of these damn people making fun of me!” He grunted. “I’m gonna head to a place where no one will disturb me for my looks!”

Silver opened up his window, looking at the nearby forest, closely dotted with trees near each other like Remoraids in a can. “I’ll move to Ilex Forest!” Silver exclaimed. “Nothing but calm and playful Pokemon should be there!”

Silver decided to take action immediately, and roamed around his house, packing important items into his bags like food, clothing, and entertainment. His idea was looking pretty good in his mind until he realized one glaring flaw. “How am I gonna make a shelter for myself?” Silver thought out loud.

Silver isn’t much of a builder. Hell, he can barely even put together a simple car made of plastic bricks with instructions! Oh well, might as well pack in a tent or two. Not as good as a warm log cabin, but it’ll have to do. After about two to three hours of packing, Silver was ready to leave the accursed town and live in the woods.

Silver lugged the two big and heavy bags onto his shoulders and walked out of his house. "It's not gonna be the same, but at least my life will finally be peaceful." Silver murmured. "Goodbye, Azalea Town."

Silver hesitated a little, but he started to stroll out of the town, following a dirt road that was slightly obstructed due to the growing grass. It didn't take long for the pathway to make a screeching halt, being fully covered by the grass and other flora. There Silver found himself at the entrance to his new home: Ilex Forest.

“Well, here I am. It’s gonna be a bit lonely here, considering the myth.” Silver whispered to himself.

Now, what myth, you might ask? Apparently, rumors around Azalea Town have stated that the Pokemon that lived in the forest were either eaten or driven off by three mysterious figures that light up the usually dark haven Ilex Forest was. Silver usually disregards the myth as fake and instead blames it on the corporations at Goldenrod chopping down all the trees, explaining why he is even going there despite the warnings.

A few steps in and the place was already dark as the cloudiest midnights. The infrequent but quiet chirps of Hoothoots and Pidgies filled the place, as Paras and Venonats scattered around the ground. It was quite beautiful, especially for Silver. “I’m gonna enjoy this place.” Silver thought.

Silver’s mind started to drift away towards the environment, wandering around the forest, getting lost in it’s captivating and magical nature. Who knew that this place was so amazing? All of a sudden, he found an empty spot and decided to put his backs down there.

“This shall be a good area to live in.” Silver said as he unpacked his bags and started to set up his tent.

The design of the tent was simplistic, enough to where Silver can do it and not screw up during his first try. Within a few minutes, his small hut was ready to live in. Silver opened up a pocket in one of his bags and grabbed out a blanket, setting it down inside the tent. Silver put his Sleeping Bag and Pillow to the right of the tent and put a small cooler next to it. “That should do.” Silver gushed, admiring his new living place. “Now, it’s finally time for me to hit the hay and get some shuteye!”

Just as Silver wiggled himself into his sleeping bag, he suddenly heard rustling. “Probably just a Rattata.” Silver mumbled in his head.

He closed his eyes and was about to open the gates to dreamland, but another interruption happened this time howling. “Strange… Houndours don’t usually live here. Was it those ‘three figures’ everyone keeps worrying about?” Silver wondered. “Nah, fat chance...or is it?”

Silver started to panic about those figures. No! That was just a myth, there would be no way that a Houndour, Houndoom, or Eeveelution would be roaming the forest. Maybe even one of those ‘Legendary Beasts…’. “This is gonna keep me up all night.” Silver grunted. “Might as well check out what is going on.”

Silver unwillingly got out of his precious sleeping position, got out of his sleeping bag and tent, and looked around the nearby area. Nothing was there… just the Darkness surrounding Silver. A glow suddenly blinds the darkness from afar, in patterns of Yellow, Teal, and Blue. Silver’s curiosity got the best of him, sneaking towards the lights to get a closer and better look. 

It appears to be three humans, with the ears and tails of an Umbreon. Huh, Half Human, Half Pokemon. Why does that describe Silver so well? One of the Umbreons wore a black and yellow backward cap with a red coat and dark gray capris, alongside his black hair and same-colored Umbreon ears and tail. The ears and tail glowed a bright yellow.

Another Umbreon had Brown Hair, tied as two pigtails standing out of her head. She wore a black and red shirt, with short overalls paired along with it. White and black thigh-high stockings were on her legs, with a big, puffy hat on top of her head with a bow on it. If it weren’t for that charcoal and ocean-colored tail, she could have disguised herself with those same-colored ears.

The third and final Umbreon seemed shyer, with those weirdly colored ears. That tail has the same Light Gray and Baby Blue fur...strange. Do actual Umbreons generally have those colors? Silver believed he saw an Umbreon of that color in Orre once. The Half-Pokemon had teal hair, tied like Pigtails the same as the second, but jagged in a weird direction. A Yellow Cap was also on her head, with a white jacket, red sweater, and black and yellow shorts lower down. Her shoes were a bit tall, with colors of white gray, black, and red.

“I swear, I heard a human treading around here!” The Black and Blue-Stripped girl said.

“Well, it could have been just a skittish Golduck running around.” The Gray and Blue-Stripped girl replied.

“Makes a bit of sense, considering those footprints I see.” The Black and Yellow-Striped boy mentioned.

“Actually Ethan, that looks like a Psyduck footprint.”

“Oh come on, Kris! You know I’m not perfect with Zoology!”

“Well, at least it’s in the same evolution chain.”

“We know, Lyra! Ugh… I’m just so hungry…”

“Yeah… those Pokemon have been running away from us since we captured like 12 or some odd of them in a row…”

From what the Half-Umbreon named ‘Ethan’ said, Silver could easily tell it was them. Those three figures have been roaming and terrorizing the Ilex forest, resulting in him making a quiet gasp, quiet enough so the three wouldn’t hear him. So, those myths are true, and Silver made a reasonable reaction to slowly and quietly back off. However, he blindly stepped on a branch, causing it to make a loud snap, alerting the three creatures.

Silver quickly hid in a bush just as the three looked at the place he was in. “What was that?” Kris asked.

“Is it food?” Lyra shouted in excitement, wagging her tail uncontrollably.

The three approached one of the bushes in hopes of finding Silver. They moved it open, and nothing was there. They went to another bush, and nothing was there. Walking towards the third bush, the three found Silver cradling himself inside, suddenly looking at the three in fear.

“Shit.” Silver urged out loud.

“Jackpot.” Kris declared.

“Perfect, fresh human meat to fill our tummies, just as I predicted!" Lyra chuckled, as drool started running out of her mouth.

“Don’t worry, this will be quick~!” Ethan teased but suddenly hesitated as he looked at Silver’s face, snout and all.

“...Is that even a human?” Ethan asked Lyra and Kris.

“Beats me.”

“Who cares, I wanna eat-”

The three noticed that nothing was in the bush. Heh, looks like Silver’s fine nose was able to get him out of this mess. “Uh...guys, where did he go?” Kris bellowed as anger and confusion filled up her mind.

“Damn it! We lost our meal!” Lyra shouted, making a little tantrum by hopping around in anger, hands clenched as her arms waved around.

The sounds of Silver tripping from a Metapod helped to locate him a lot easier. “I think I might know where...” Ethan said.

Back on Silver’s end, he got up from that Metapod and started sprinting again. “Ugh, why did I think of doing this?! I want to go back to Azalea Town! I don’t deserve this!” Silver sobbed.

Silver turned his head around and saw the three Half-Pokemon catching up to him. “Get back here!” Ethan yelled.

The Half-Umberons, however, started slowing down from what little energy and food they had. Silver felt a sigh of relief, but the three suddenly squirted some poison from their pores into his eyes as a last resort. Silver grunted in agony, as he fell down, trying to rub the poison to clear his vision.

“Perfect...” Lyra exclaimed. “...Now, for the kill!”

The three were ready to pounce Silver and bite him in the neck. Silver suddenly felt something hot in his back, almost like it was in defense. When Ethan, Kris, and Lyra all jumped onto Silver at the same time, a strong ember fired out of his back, burning the three. It appears that Silver was a Half-Cyndaquil the whole time!

“Ow!” The Half-Umbreons screeched.

“W-what the hell?!” Kris stuttered as Silver was thinking the same thing.

“Fire!” Lyra screamed as the three looked at it in fear.

Without hesitating, the three ran away from Silver, scared of the fire that spurted out of him. Silver was relieved but freaked out at the same time because of the fire. “Strange… I guess I can do that…” Silver thought. “Neat! I wonder if I can turn this on and off at will…”

Silver retracted the Hot Quills, soon taking them out again. “Awesome. Probably should keep this inside, don’t wanna burn the forest.” Silver murmured, as he put the Quills back once more.

“First things first: Get out of here, and move back to Azalea Town” Silver exclaimed. “Don’t want to encounter those beasts again!”

Silver followed his wanted actions, putting his tent, sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket back into his bags. He decided to leave the cooler filled with food on the dirt, in order to have those three fill themselves up for a bit. Silver understood that they attacked him because they were starving and they had no other choice, else they would die.

An hour or two of wandering out of the Forest, Silver quickly rushed into his home and unpacked. “What a day…” Silver thought as he went into his bed and slept.

On the morning of the next day, Silver found himself at the market again. “Oh look, Snout Boy is back!” A man shouted.

“Yeah, Yeah, I know. Watch what else I can do!” Silver replied as he snapped his fingers, summoning his fiery quills.

Everyone looked in awe, amazed by what he could do. “Hey, ya aren’t bad, kid! Your trick makes up for dat nose!” A guy said. “Say, is dat actual fire? I want to cook some Sausages using ya.”

“Oh… sure, I guess.” Silver answered, being flattered from this.

After that visit to the market, Silver became known for his neat fire tricks instead of being infamous for this long snoot. He enjoyed his time at Azalea Town instead of hating it, learning a lesson. You get what you get, and make sure to enjoy what you have!

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this first story! There will be many more stories to come, and feel free to give me suggestions! :D


	3. Royal Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about two royal twins named Nate and Rosa who live in the Gray Castle (Fanmade Area), a towering building located in both Black City and White Forest. However, the place gets attacked by an evil Kyurem, which leads to Nate and Rosa’s parents dying, and them running away. Now with no one to rule over White Forest and Black City, the two areas break apart from each other, while Nate and Rosa roam around Unova. One day, they meet a certain spiky-haired boy in Aspertia City. Oh, and yes, this is slightly based on Mystery Doors of the Magical Land, and another fanfic story about the Mayors of Black City and White Forest fighting each other (It’s in a collection by Redxan600, AO3).

_Nate’s POV:_

There it was. A cold, evil beast with icicle wings, a bleak gray body, and a terrifying face. Its name? Kyurem.

  
“I’m scared, Natey!” My sister screamed.

  
I was frozen in fear seeing the dragon attack my father’s precious castle nearby. We were on the verge of death, being spotted by that thing could’ve had the two of us turn into Fossilized Pokemon right there! Huh...I guess I should introduce myself.

  
I’m Prince Nate II, son of Prince Nate I who rules, or at least ruled Black City and White Forest. The place I lived in was a huge tower named the Gray Castle, a place so big and tall, you could have seen both Towns up top! It towered the two cities just like that…

  
After a sudden icicle explosion making me come back to my senses, I stuttered back to Rosa “We gotta get out of here!”

  
My Sister, Rosa can be a bit of a hyperactive girl. Perhaps too hyper… She immediately ran off when I said that, with me attempting to catch up. “Wait up, Rosa!”

  
After running for a few seconds, I turned my head back. And what I saw was traumatizing. My two dearest parents were cornered against the wild beast. It blasted a ton of sharp shards of ice at them, killing the ones I hold dear. Kyurem proceeded to gobble the two up. Of course, like any other individual, I was horrified at what I saw and ran off faster than a Voltorb rolling downhill. I was able to catch up to my sister, soon passing her.

  
After what seemed like 5 terrible hours, Rosa and I were out of the damaged Black City and White Forest. The two of us stopped to take breaths. The two of us sat down for a few silent moments, and we sobbed hard about what happened to our home. Rosa and I probably cried for an hour, no less!

  
“Everyone’s...dead...Natey…” my Sister sobbed, crying in between each word.

  
“I know… W-where are we gonna go now?” I stuttered.

  
“I dunno, we can’t go back there! Chaos is happening!”

  
“Well, if so, then I guess we are just gonna have to roam the land. Hopefully, we can find a new home before death catches up to us!”

  
“Really…? I don’t think we can last long in the wild!”

  
“Look, it’s either run or die, Rosa. I’m sure we can last long enough for the two of us to find a new place.”

  
“Okay… If we have to.”

  
Rosa and I got up from where we were sitting and headed down south. Kyurem kept terrorizing the land for a bit, but got bored and left. Since Black City and White forest had no ruler, the two areas split apart and forged their own town/kingdom. We saw a lot on our journeys through the unknown. We went into a cave and forest, crossed a bridge, went through a huge metropolis which seemed too shady and risky, crossed some waters, a couple of towns, and even a movie studio! Rosa and I laid down in a nice place called Aspertia City, our future home.

  
The two of us were still acting up from what happened, having scary nightmares about that dreaded dragon. The two of us suddenly outburst tears from a frightening dream both of us had. We were trapped in a confined room, with barely any space. Kyurem would suddenly tear the room apart, and we would try to run. We’d discover that our feet are glued to the ground, and the beast would freeze us from the neck down. Finally, the dream ends with the monster chomping up down in a single gulp.

  
The two of us cried and cried about that horrible dream, and we kept crying until a boy with this navy, spiky hair came up to us. “Are you two okay?”

  
“N-no. Why?”

  
The boy would sit next to us and grab a napkin out of his pocket. He wiped down my Sister’s tears, then mine. “Well, people dressed in your manner shouldn’t be this down. Wait, why have you dressed like that anyway?” The boy answered.

  
“We come from a land called Black City and White forest. We were the prince and princess of that land, but then a terrifying monster came and destroyed our family and castle. Rosa and I barely made it out alive and decided to roam Unova. That’s how we got here.”

  
The boy paused, feeling bad for the two. “Oh my Arceus!” He proclaimed, hugging the two of us. “Such a sad story! I need to tell somebody about this!”  
“Oh, we’d love that!” Rosa shouted. “That’d be great if you did so!”

  
“Well, I might as well introduce myself real quick. I’m Hugh Gray, a resident in Aspertia City.”

  
“The Name’s Nate.” I said

  
“I’m Rosa!” My sister squeaked

  
“Cute Names! Anyhow, I gotta go. I’d love it if you guys can stay here! Maybe we can even become friends! See ya” Hugh stated, as he walked off to his house.

_Hugh’s POV:_

Three Months and 12 days ago, it was possibly one of the strangest days I’ve ever had. I met two shaggy kids who were dressed in beautifully florid suits and dresses that day. Their names were Nate and Rosa, and I talked about them to my Mum.

  
“Hey, Mum!” I waved, after entering the house I live in.

  
“Oh, hello there Hugh! How’s your day been?” My Mum Replied.

  
“I met a couple of kids outside. Royalty from Black City and White Forest, apparently.”

  
“Really? Royalty, huh?”

  
“They were dressed quite fancy. They’re right outside.”

  
I pointed outside of the window, towards the two sad, yet imperial duo. Their Crowns glittered in the sun, hair flowing like a river, eyes looking quite droopy and colorless. “See them?” I asked Mum.

  
“Huh. The two look convincing enough. ...Why are they here?”

  
“Their land got destroyed, so now they are wandering orphans.”

  
Mum gasped the moment she heard my words. “Oh my, those poor two! Why not have them visit here for a bit?”

  
“That would be amazing! I bet they would be really grateful for that! I’ll tell em’ right now!”

  
I ran out of the house, ramming through the door. I stopped right at where Nate and Rosa were. The two looked at me in joy, almost like they already knew what was going to happen. “Hello, Hugh!” Rosa Consoled.

  
“Hey there Rosa! I got good news for both of you!”

  
“Well, what is it?”

  
“Ma wants the two of you to stay in the house for the night. What do you think abou-”

  
Before I could finish up my sentence, the two hugged me like a Bewear. Nice guys! I’m pretty sure they were even snuggling me during that hug. After all, you can’t spell Hugh without ‘hug’…  
“Thank you…” The two whispered gracefully, tearing up right in front of me.

  
“Thank my mom. I didn’t even ask her, I just told her about you.”

  
The two didn’t respond, they just awkwardly hugged me for 2 minutes. Their faces did look cute, complimenting their wear. When they finally stopped hugging, Nate noticed that my hair was a little ruffled. He tried his best to comb it with his hair, which surprisingly made it look a bit better. Not much, but at least it looked like I worked on my head a little. Ahh, a couple of sweethearts, I’m willing to bet.

  
“Well, what are you two waiting for? Come meet my Mum!” I insisted on Nate and Rosa, and they followed me to my home, copying every single step I walked.

  
After a couple of knocks, Mum opened the door and had her first look at the two. “Greetings, ma’am. Our names are Nate...” Nate started.

  
“...and Rosa, former-future rulers of Black City and White Forest.” Rosa finished, as the two made a deep bow.

  
“Daww… a couple of nice rulers, are you?” Mum admired. “You know, I did hear the news about the destruction of Black City and White Forest a few weeks ago. The news said that you two were assumed dead or missing…”

  
Nate and Rosa looked southwest and down from Ma, looking wretched from what they heard. “I don’t think you should have said that, Mum…” I Murmured, soon turning my attention to the two, putting my shoulder on Nate. “Hey, It’s okay. I think the citizens of those two towns would be glad to hear that you two are still here.:

  
Rosa looked at me. “Yeah, you're right. We… Just couldn’t take the news, is all.”

  
“I-I’m sorry, you two. I have a habit of telling news related to the stuff I hear.” Mum replied.

  
“Hey, it’s fine! We’re just so happy that we get to sleep under a roof tonight!”

  
The two rubbed their shoes against the doormat and entered the house. It looked like a normal home, but it wasn’t like Nate and Rosa were annoyed that it wasn’t like their first-class luxury homes. The two were quite happy about it, simple and small, a thing that they preferred over fancy and large. Though, they still enjoyed their old way of living fancy as well.

  
“Well, what do you think?” Mum asked.

  
“It’s amazing.” Nate answered, with Rosa blurting out. “Amazing?! It’s a miracle that we are even here in the first place!?”

  
“Yeah, I know…”

  
Nate walked to a chair and sat on it. He looked around the Dining Room, eventually stopping his eyes at me. He waved his hand to the table, implying that he wanted me to sit with him. I sat to the left of him, Rosa sat to the right, and Mum sat across Nate. Mum was holding a large pot. “I hope you two enjoy Shelmet Chowder.” Mum revealed as she opened up the pot.

  
Shelmet Chowder… not the hugest fan of that stuff, but I’ll still eat it up. It appears that Nate and Rosa never tried this type of food before, I guess that’s why they were looking at it funny. The two slurped a morsel of the Chowder, and slurped some more, and more, and more…

  
It wasn’t long before they had their second bowl. The two must be either hungry or just love the new food they ate. Either way, I had an interesting conversation that evening. Nate and Rosa talked a lot about Black City and White Forest, and the so-called ‘Tragedy of 2011’. Didn’t really hear of that event, but poor two souls got killed in a landfill, apparently. Dinner was done by 8 PM, with those two Munchlaxes finishing up their fourth bowl.

  
“You two didn’t eat too much recently, did you?”

  
“Yeah… that was the best meal we’ve ever had since that attack from Kyurem.”

  
“Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, I want to show you something.”

  
“Hm? What is it?”

  
I led Nate and Rosa to my room, the two being curious about what was going on. I turned on a purple cube connected to the TV in the eastern part of my room, and it booted up that iconic intro.  
“Nintendo Gamecube…” Rosa murmured, reading the words on the logo.

  
“Yeah, it’s what you call a ‘Video Game.’”

  
“Neat, what do you do with it?”

  
“Here, I’ll show you…”

  
I fed the cube a Mario Party 6 disk, and it loaded a colorful intro that caught the eyes of Nate and Rosa. I guess they never saw a game before, possibly because their parents think it’s ‘too cheap’ and ‘only for the poor’. I give them a controller, one that was black, and one that was silver. I had a purple controller. “What do I do with this?” Nate questioned.

  
“You use it to control the game! Here, watch me press ‘Start’, the button in the middle.”

  
The two followed what I did hilariously, but I tried my best to guide Nate and Rosa through a round of Mario Party. Nate kept pressing that big A button, thinking it was important. Rosa fidgeted the Control and C-Sticks, and both loved those L and R triggers. They pushed them like there was no tomorrow! Other than that, they played...alright. Leagues behind me, but at least they didn’t play like Trubbish!

  
About Two Hours in, Mum put the three of us to sleep. Not sure if that was the best thing, cause I could hear the poor orphans crying and sniffling, almost like they were having night terrors while trying to sleep. I can’t imagine what was going on in their poor minds… maybe there could be a way I can help them. Finding them a new home will have to do for now, but how do I do that?

_Rosa’s POV:_

Ugh, that night was horrible! I mean, at least I didn’t sleep on the ground, but those nightmares were amplified in a strange way… Almost like Kyreum transformed into an even larger, more terrifying beast. Not to mention that there were two of them! One was black. It’s arms nearly went to the ground. The other was white. Majestic, but deadly.

  
The most horrifying fact that it didn’t just use Ice Powers, it had Fire and electricity as well. In the dream, it was destroying everything around me and Natey, almost like it was tormenting us. The two soon combined into… something. The dream ended when a heaping about of light covered us as the two formed into a potentially earth-ending beast. Fortunately, we weren’t able to see the true appearance of the monster in the dream.

  
Well, after that scare, Natey and I woke up at 1:03 PM. Arceus, were we asleep for THAT long?! “Good morning.” Hugh greeted us. “The two of you were having nightmares all night, that’s sorta why it’s so late…”  
“You could tell?” I snapped.

  
“Yeah… Mum is talking to the people at Black City and White Forest right now.”

  
“Why?” My brother asked, getting up out of curiosity.

  
“She’s telling them that we have you here. That you two aren’t dead. We can send you back to your home!”

  
The two of us smiled from that announcement, but something popped up in my head. “Is Kyruem still there?” I asked.

  
“No. That Thing got bored and roamed back to the Giant Chasm. I guess that thing lives there.”

  
“That’s still kinda near…”

  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure nothing will happen to you two.”

  
Yeah… There is no way Natey and I are taking that risk. We miss home, but what’s more important? Being at your favorite place risking to be attacked by a deadly foe, or the comfy home that’s right here? Aha, I got an idea.

  
“Actually, can we talk to your Mom for a second?” I blurted out.

  
“Sure, go right ahead.”

  
I don’t think Natey was sure what was going on, but I ran to Hugh’s Mom and told her “Can I talk to them for a quick second?”

  
“Oh, go ahead! Should help me convince them that I actually have them…”

  
I grabbed the phone from Hugh’s Mom and talked to the Black City and White Forest council. “Hello, this is Rosa speaking. Natey and I have been roaming the land, and we ended up here in Aspertia City. I assume... Uhm, what was your name?”

  
“Tatyana Gray, your highness.”

  
“Thanks. Anyhow, I assume Tatyana Gray wants to bring us back here. I just wanted to tell you that we are safe and sound, and this is the real deal we are talking about.”

  
“Well, you sound like Rosa. And you even act like her. Not knowing important things, huh?”

  
“Oh come on, there’s NO way I’m like that.”

  
I gave the phone back to Tatyana, letting her end the call. I walked back into Hugh’s room and talked about the call to them. “I’m not sure when we are able to get home, but I know it’ll be soon.” I informed Natey, but Hugh looked a little sad. “What’s wrong?”

  
“I’m just gonna miss you two a little. You never really see royalty this nice nowadays…”

  
Natey smiled from that compliment. “Why, thank you!” He cheered.

  
A surprise knock on the door a couple of hours later shook the house. Outside were some guards of Black City and White Forest. Yes! Home at last! Seeing them made Natey and I smiled greatly, tightly hugging the knights. “Home!” Both of us screeched.

  
“So, you did keep them here?” One of the guards asked.

  
“Yeah. My son Hugh found the two crying here in the city. I just couldn’t help but have them stay for the night. I hope this will help with your union.”

  
“Don’t worry, madam, it will greatly. There will definitely be a couple of problems, especially with you two learning how to be rulers.”

  
Natey and I realized this. “We didn’t practice any of this, didn’t we?!” Natey stammered.

  
“Look, it’s fine. There is a lot of work the two towns have to catch up to, so don’t worry about it. Thank you for helping us find our kingdom’s children.”

  
“Your Welcome!” Tatyana replied.

  
The two of us paused at the door, though. An idea opened up in our head. He didn’t mention it yet, but another thing we talked about is how Hugh has little to no friends at School and Unova. Plus, Tatyana is much better than our Mom and Dad. “Actually, we have an idea...” Natey said, taking the words out of my mouth.

  
“Hm? What is it?” One of the guards said.

  
“...What if we stayed here, in Aspertia City. Hugh is pretty lonely, and Tatyana is sweeter than a Vanilluxe.” I explained. “...What if she can adopt us?”

  
All three widened their eyes hearing this. “What?! You two WANT to stay here, and not in your Kingdom?!” The other guard said.

  
“Yeah… and Besides, what if Kyurem attacks again? I think having Aspertia being an emergency area would be nice.”

  
Now, I don’t want to go into what happens next (mainly because it was REALLY boring), but all I can really say is that we were legally adopted to Tatyana, and gave Hugh step-siblings. The four of us were really happy about this. We’ve adjusted to the normal lifestyle, changed outfits, made some friends, and I even got an adorable Snivy! Nate got an Oshawott, and Hugh got a Tepig. Right now, Nate, Hugh, and I are in Black City and White Forest, having fun in their arcades and fields. And I guess with that, we all lived happily ever after. (Did I do it right?)

THE END


End file.
